1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit breakers of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,023, issued Dec. 10, 1963 to R. E. Locher. In particular, this invention relates to an electric arc cooling and quenching means for use in such breakers, such as a channel for providing electric arc cooling and quenching therefor. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved cooling and quenching means of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit breakers of the type described in the foregoing patent are often referred to as minimum modulus because the pole width is a minimum for circuit breakers of the same and higher electrical ratings and which have the same or similar profile configuration. The minimum modulus circuit breaker is typically designed to be used in the same panel board as circuit breakers of twice the width, similar profile and same ratings. The circuit breaker described by Locher is distinct in that the ratio of its width to its height and breadth is low relative to circuit breakers of the same electrical ratings.
3. Statement in Accordance with 37 CFR 1.56
In accordance with the provisions of 37 CFR 1.56, the following patented art may be of interest.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 2,244,061 Graves 2,953,666 Matthias 3,155,801 Pokorny 3,177,324 Boehne 3,728,506 Heehler et al 3,898,407 Hodgson ______________________________________
Graves, U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,061, discloses an arc quenching unit having a U-shaped appearance, with vent holes in its top plate. The principles of its construction are not specifically pertinent to the instant invention in that the Graves device is bulky and constructed of numerous parts in contradistinction to the subject matter of the applicant.
Matthias, U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,666, discloses arc extinguishing chutes with slotted top portions, which chutes are bulky and created of numerous parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,801 to Pokorny also discloses an arc chute with top openings, also of plural parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,324 to Boehne discloses perforated arc runners with one embodiment having a molded bead, also of plural parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,506 to Heehler et al discloses a removably mounted arc chute which can be locked into a mechanism to hold the contacts of the circuit breaker in an open or closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,407 to Hodgson is of interest for a part 110 which is U-shaped, in general configuration, with perforation and extending tabs. The part 110 of Hodgson is a support member and not an arc channel.